1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an accessory for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are often used to carry and haul a load. The vehicle can be of many different types, such as a flatbed truck and a pick-up truck. These types of trucks typically include a truck bed. The load can be of many different types, such as a motorcycle and an all-terrain vehicle, such as a QuadRunner. The appliance can be of many different types, such as a washer, dryer and refrigerator.
These types of loads are often very heavy, so that it is difficult to move them to the truck bed during loading and to move them from the truck bed during unloading. Further, it is often necessary to secure the load to the truck bed to restrict its ability to move during hauling. The load also occupies a significant amount of space of the truck bed, which restricts the ability to haul other loads. Hence, it is desirable to have an apparatus which provides a better way of hauling a load.